


Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one

by 250_Fandoms_I_Love



Series: Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows) [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, dumbasses in love, ghoul is tired of their shit, jet and Kobra are tired of THEIR shit, party is a softy in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/250_Fandoms_I_Love/pseuds/250_Fandoms_I_Love
Summary: Party is strong, they don't hold hands, they don't care and they surely don't love.Ghoul is tired of playing second fiddle to their fears.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one

Party's strong and brave, they never cry at night, never wish they could hide from the sun forever, make themselves a nest in their bed with the soft covers and never come out again because they feel so small and weak, never wish that an endless night would come so that they wouldn't have to face anyone again.

  
Party is indipendent and even though they know their crew is part of their strength in the end they need no one, they can get on top of the world by themselves and it's not like they watch their brother closely when he steps outside into the daylight, terrified of what could happen to him, and they don't feel their breath size up each time Star mounts on xyr motorbike and leaves for a supply run.

  
They don't hold Ghoul close at night, even closer when they wake from an asphyxiating night terror, scared that one way or another, this day or the next he'll leave, taken by force or even worse- in Party's head- by choice, it's not like they whisper soundless 'I love you's into Ghoul's skin right when he can't hear because they're too scared he'll hear it and terrified he'll never know.

  
Party is strong, they don't hold hands, they don't care and they surely don't love because all of that is for the weak and the weak die first, BL/ind takes them out first, steals their all to break them down and Party can't let them, won't let them get to their weakness, because that'll surely break them, because their crew is their family- nono, it's not that, because Party is not weak, Party doesn't love, Party won't let them know, Party-

  
Party maybe is not weak but Ghoul doesn't care, late night kisses and stolen glances and words that are always implied never said out loud, and confessions made only when Party thinks he can't hear them, are not enough because Ghoul wants to write his love, their love between the stars in the night sky, wants to shout how Party is the world, his universe from the top of the tallest building in the zones, wants to cover every single wall in the city with declarations if his undying love but Party denies everything every time he begs to let the world know.

  
Ghoul tries to understand, he really does, because he sees how Kobra accepts the fact that his sibling is careful with the affections they show, Ghoul sees how Jet basks in the rare moments where Party shows xem how much they care for xem through small gestures, and Ghoul gets it, he really does but he just can't. He can't play second fiddle to Party's fears, always hide himself and their relationship in the shadows.

  
Party knows that Ghoul won't take this kind of love for long, he's all or nothing, that's why they love him but they can't, just can't give him that all because that'll get him killed, him and their brother and Jet and they can't let it.  
But Ghoul is getting tired because he's fallen in love the person too, not just the hero, but all he's getting is the legend rather than a reality, and he can't deal anymore because he wants it all, not just a secret to make him smile at night.

  
And Party sees him slipping away, slowly and surely fading away and that scares them, shakes them to the core and suddenly they're not strong, not brave anymore, and being indipendent doesn't make sense if they're all alone and cold inside and now they're scared but they can't let them, can't let, just can't- can't can't CAN'T!

  
When Ghoul gets himself some space to think he expects Party to shout and rage, or scoff and sneer, act like they don't care, but he just sees them curl in on themselves and shrink into their silence, he watches them go through the motions of life, not truly living, not like they did before and they wait for Party to come to him, ask for him to come back, even though he knows they're too stubborn to cave in.

  
Jet and Kobra watch from a side with confusion as Party falls apart and Ghoul crumbles slowly to pieces, powerless to do anything.

  
Ghoul finally thinks that it's enough, that this break is hurting them both more than helping the situation, when Party just stops getting out of bed in the mornings, their shell of a body lying under the covers and their empty eyes staring at the wall all day long.

  
Ghoul caves in then, lies on his side next to them, begs them to come back and cries into their chest.

  
Party stirs slowly from their gray state holds him close and promises to never hurt him like that again and Ghoul clings to them like to a lifeline.

  
Party is unsure still, reluctant at first, but they let themselves slowly go, guided by Ghoul and maybe it's not perfect but to them it's enough.  


**Author's Note:**

> the ending is not that good but eh  
> anyway if you want to leave kudos and comments that'll be appreciated


End file.
